Du erkennst mich nicht wieder
by lasurvolte
Summary: Sasuke revient dix ans plus tard, dix ans trop tard… SasuNaru en quelques sortes...


**Titre :** Du erkennst mich nicht wieder (tu ne me reconnais plus)

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Sasuke n'est pas à moi, ça m'empêche pas d'adorer le torturer ! Naruto n'est pas à moi non plus, mais j'essaie d'en prendre soin…

La chanson est du groupe Wir sind helden et c'est _Du erkennst mich nicht wieder_

(J'adore cette chanson…)

**Résumé :** Sasuke revient dix ans plus tard, dix ans trop tard…

**Genre :** songfic, très angst

**Couple :** Je sais pas trop… SasuNaru sûrement ! lol

**Note :** la chanson est en italique et la traduction entre parenthèse en dessous, désolé pour les fautes… mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse…

* * *

Cela fait dix ans qu'il n'est pas revenu à Konoha. Il avait commencé par s'entraîner chez Orochimaru, puis après être devenu assez fort il l'avait assassiné et était partit. Puis il avait voyagé un peu partout dans le monde à la recherche de puissance. Enfin il avait tué son frère. Alors il était revenu.

Dix ans…

Sasuke se dirige vers la tour des Hokage, persuadé qu'il y trouvera Naruto. Et effectivement, il est là. En habit d'Hokage, il dort sur une pile de papier (faut croire qu'il tient de Tsunade).

Dix ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et il n'avait pas du tout changé. Sasuke, lui a changé, il avait une cicatrice le long du visage partant d'un sourcil jusqu'à la lèvre dût à sa bataille avec son frère, il a les cheveux plus long et en bataille, les oreilles percés, un air triste et fatigué se peint sur ses traits. Il s'approche doucement de Naruto.

Dix ans…

Le blond ouvre doucement les yeux, quand des lèvres se pose sur sa joue. Il se recule de surprise, regarde la personne qui a fait ça et demande :

- Qui… Qui êtes vous ?

Dix ans, et il ne l'avait pas reconnu !

Alors Sasuke s'enfuit loin de Naruto…

_Du erkennst mich nicht wieder_

(Tu ne me reconnais plus)

Sasuke court dans les rues de Konoha sans aucune destination. Les mots de Naruto résonnant dans sa tête. Il était tellement sûr que le blond le reconnaîtrait malgré tout, il s'était trompé. Il n'avait pas supporté l'entendre dire ça… C'était comme si Naruto l'avait oublié…

_Allein_

(Seul)

Il finit par s'arrêter dans un coin, s'assied et prend sa tête dans ses mains. Il n'y a personne dans la ruelle, tout comme il n'y a personne dans son cœur. Il est vide parce que Naruto ne l'a pas reconnu…

_Mein Gesicht sei noch gleich_

_Und du weisst nicht ob das reicht,_

_Um nicht alleine zu sein._

(Mon visage est encore le même

Et tu ne sais pas si ça suffit

Pour ne pas être seul.)

Il caresse doucement sa cicatrice. Ok ! Il avait changé, peut être un peu, après tout ça faisait dix ans. Mais finalement en regardant bien, il était toujours le même non ? Ses yeux, la couleur de ses cheveux, sa pâleur, ses lèvres… Apparemment, cela n'était pas assez. Naruto n'avait pas sut voir qui il était. Et il restait seul…

_Du erkennst mich nicht wieder  
Unerkannt_

(Tu ne me reconnais plus

Anonyme)

Il se lève et frappe dans le mur, il frappe, frappe, frappe, jusqu'à ce que son poing saigne. Mais là encore il continue de taper. Il ne sent pas la douleur et de toute façon il s'en fout complètement. Il a tué son frère c'était ce qu'il voulait non ? Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il souffrait encore à l'intérieur. « Qui… Qui êtes vous ? »

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas reconnu, bordel !

_Bin ich die halbe Nacht  
Noch um die Häuser gerannt_

(J'ai encore couru la moitié de la nuit

Autour des maisons.)

Après avoir broyé son poing contre le mur, il recommence à courir. Essayant de fuir la douleur qui s'immisce totalement dans son cœur. Il regarde autour de lui, les maisons, les gens, Konoha tout entier, il court sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que ses jambes lâchent d'elles même en beau milieu de la nuit. Il se retrouve assit par terre sur le chemin. Il n'y a plus personne il est trop tard.

_Ich erkenn hier nichts wieder  
Alles müde und alt_

(Je ne reconnais plus rien ici

Tout est fatigué et vieux)

Il avait fait sûrement cent fois le tour de Konoha. Il était passé devant sa maison, vieillit par les années, il aurait pu ne pas le reconnaître, s'il ne se souvenait pas exactement de sa position dans le village. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça qui s'était transformé, tout avait changé en fait, tout était différent. Ichikaru était devenu un énorme restaurant, les maisons semblaient plus abîmés, le temps étaient passés sur elles. Konoha avait évolué sans lui.

_Und ich male uns beide  
Als Umriss aus Kreide  
Auf den Asphalt_

(Et je nous peins tout les deux

En contours à la craie

Sur le goudron)

Il n'aurait jamais dût partir. Mais c'était seulement maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte. Il lui avait fallut dix ans pour comprendre que sa véritable place était à Konoha, que son véritable but était d'être avec Naruto… Et pas d'aller tuer son frère loin de tout ça. Dix ans. Mais quel crétin d'avoir mit aussi longtemps… Il était maintenant trop tard. Il prend une craie dans sa poche et s'amuse à dessiner par terre sa vie dix ans en arrière. Quand il était enfant, qu'il n'avait pas de cicatrice, quand il était encore adulé par toutes les filles… Quand il était ami avec Naruto. Il dessine le petit blond à côté de lui avec un sourire à s'en fendre la bouche…  
Sasuke en regardant son œuvre d'art a un petit sourire triste. Si seulement il pouvait faire machine arrière…

_Du erkennst mich nicht wieder  
Unerkannt  
Hab ich dann drüben im Park  
Meine Kleider verbrannt_

(Tu ne me reconnais plus

Anonyme

De l'autre côté, dans le parc,

J'ai alors brûlé mes vêtements.)

Sasuke se relève une fois la fatigue passée, et décide d'aller faire un tour chez lui. Il ouvre doucement la porte, et se dirige directement dans sa chambre. Il prend le cadre posé à l'envers sur la table et le relève. Il regarde la photo quelques secondes. Mais la repose bien vite, Naruto ne le reconnaissait plus alors quel importance qu'un jour ils aient été tous les deux sur la même photo avec une fille aux cheveux roses et un prof accro à son bouquin. Il ouvre ses placards et regarde tous ses habits qui lui appartenaient autre fois avec l'emblème du clan Uchiwa…

Il ne l'avait pas sur ses vêtements aujourd'hui, normal il avait grandit et avait donc dût changé d'habits… Et ils n'avaient pas d'éventails…

- Est-ce qu'avec ça tu m'aurais reconnu ?

De colère il vide son placard et prend le tas d'habit qu'il emporte dans son jardin. Il y met le feu à l'aide d'un Katon. Il regarde ses vêtements brûlés, l'emblème disparaître en cendre et fumé.

_Ich erkenn mich nicht wieder  
Nur mein Herz das noch schlägt_

(Je ne me reconnais plus

Seulement mon coeur qui bat encore)

Des larmes coulent de ses joues, des tonnes de larmes, un véritable torrent. Il pleure. Mais il ne se retient pas. Même lui il a changé finalement, il a tellement changé qu'il n'est plus sûr de qui il est vraiment. Il ne s'arrête plus de pleurer, tombe à genoux et de son poing, celui qui n'est pas blessé, il tape sur le sol en gémissant :

- Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi...

Il a tellement mal au fond de lui qu'il a l'impression que son cœur explose sous ses battements trop fort. Est-ce que ça prouve qu'il existe encore ? Même si Naruto ne l'a pas reconnu, même si lui-même ne sait plus qui il est ?

_Und ich hebe die Arme  
Um zu sehn ob die warme  
Nachtluft mich trägt_

(Et je lève les bras

Pour voir si l'air

Chaud de la nuit me porte)

Il se relève et se remet à courir malgré la fatigue. Il a une destination cette fois-ci… Il arrive sur les collines au dessus du village et regarde Konoha en dessous de lui. Il avance doucement jusqu'au bord. Il tend les bras comme s'il allait lui pousser des ailes. Il avance encore…

Est-ce qu'on peut voler juste avec les bras ?

_Du erkennst mich nicht wieder  
Unerkannt  
Flieg ich ans Ende der Stadt  
Ans Ende der Welt  
Und über den Rand_

(Tu ne me reconnais plus

Anonyme

Je vole au bout de la ville

Au bout du monde

Et au-delà du bord)

Il est tout au bord maintenant, toujours les bras tendus. Il entend une dernière fois les paroles de Naruto dans sa tête. Il regarde en bas. Il n'a même pas peur. Parce que de toute façon Naruto ne l'a pas reconnu et que c'était ça sa plus grande peur. Il l'avait cherché après tout, c'était de sa faute, alors tant pis. Il se penche en avant et se laissant doucement emporté par le vide. Le voilà qui tombe ou qui vole peut-être, il voit Konoha au dessous de lui qui se rapproche doucement. Il ferme les yeux et a l'impression que le monde tout entier est en dessous de lui. Puis le film de ses douze ans passe devant ses yeux. Il ne voit pas son frère, il ne voit pas sa famille, il ne voit aucun des mauvais moments, juste Naruto et son sourire, Naruto qui cri qu'il veut devenir Hokage, Naruto lui disant qu'il est son model et le premier lien qu'il a créé. Naruto.

Alors le voilà dix ans en arrière tout à coup, le voilà devant un choix : partir ou rester. Il regarde Naruto assommé en dessous de lui, sauf que cette fois ci, il se penche un peu plus et l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres. Puis il sourit.

Il ne sent pas vraiment le choc, sa tête se brise pourtant, ainsi que son cou, ses os ne restent pas intacts. Mais quelle importance franchement ? Il meurt en ayant eut une sorte de deuxième chance…

_Du erkennst mich nicht wieder  
Unerkannt  
Du erkennst mich nicht wieder…_

(Tu ne me reconnais plus

Anonyme

Tu ne me reconnais plus…)

Il se met à pleuvoir à torrent tout à coup… Peu à peu le feu que Sasuke a allumé s'éteint… Et le dessin à la craie s'efface doucement, les traits se mélangent, le sourire de Naruto disparaît, le regard arrogant de Sasuke s'en va. Le dessin s'étale lentement, et donne l'impression l'espace d'un instant que les deux mains se sont entrelacées…

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne reste plus rien.

Naruto dans son bureau repasse encore et toujours sa main sur sa joue :

- Sasuke…

Fin !

Sasuke : je peux savoir pourquoi je souffre dans quasiment toutes tes fics ? Vas-tu m'expliquer bordel ?

L'autatrice : ça c'est ma vengeance, t'avais qu'à pas dire des trucs méchants sur Naruto dans le chapitre 301, vilain !

Sasuke : Pff !

L'autatrice : d'abord c'est la chanson qui m'a inspiré comme ça. Et puis finalement à la fin Naruto t'as reconnu, c'est génial non ?

Sasuke : je suis mort, je vois pas ce qu'il y a de génial

L'autatrice : bah tiens justement, tu es mort, donc tu n'as pas le droit à la parole. Sinon j'espère qu'ils font des promotions de K+leenex…


End file.
